


Will You Marry Me?

by castielrisingabove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Destiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, wedding proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielrisingabove/pseuds/castielrisingabove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out, proposing is harder than it looks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Marry Me?

The first time it happened, Dean was caught off guard. Possibly because it happened so casually. They were in a small diner on the highway home from a hunt. Sam had his salad, while Dean had ordered a thick burger complete with barbeque sauce, bacon and onion rings. Castiel had gotten the same thing; ever since becoming human again, he’d taken to parroting Dean’s orders to the waitresses.

They ate in a companionable silence, occasionally broken by Dean’s hums of pleasure at what he considered a fantastic meal. Dean was slumped back in his seat, trying to digest the meal before ordering at _least_ one slice of one of the many pies displayed proudly at the front of the diner, when Cas leaned forwards in his seat.

“Are you happy?” Cas asked, although he looked slightly distracted as he fished through the pocket of his trench coat.

Dean huffed a laugh. “I just had the best meal of my life. Of course I’m happy.”

“I mean...are you happy with me? With us?”

They had started dating a couple months before. Cas had kind of sealed that deal when, upon discovering Dean was alive, had flung himself into Dean’s arms and kissed him soundly. And Dean had to admit, the last couple months have been the best of his life. Dean smiled up at Cas, who relaxed.

“Then, um, Dean?” Castiel pulled a silver band from his pocket, “Will you marry me?”

Dean gaped. And given the look on Sam’s face, this wasn’t something his brother had orchestrated. Dean would have kicked Sam’s ass if he had, Dean had confided in Sam on more than one occasion that he wanted to be the one to propose to Cas. And Castiel had seemed so blind to human customs that it seemed a sure-fire plan.

Until now.

“I, uh, I’m going to have to decline.”

Sam’s eyes grew, if it was even possible, even wider at Dean’s at the response. Cas’ shoulders immediately slumped and he pulled away. The look on his face was absolutely heartbreaking.

“Because I think if we do a proposal, we should do it right,” Dean explained, reaching out to grasp Cas’ hand, “Not in some diner. And _definitely_ not in front of Sam. Somewhere intimate and personal, y’know?”

Castiel’s eyes soften. “Of course, Dean. I understand.”

But the look in his eyes is one of calculation. Castiel, that selfless son of a bitch, was already planning a better proposal. Dean sighed and accepted the fact that his proposal definitely had a ticking time limit to it. Then he ordered pie. To share, of course.

When Dean proposed, it was a week later. He’d decorated a small hillside near the Bunker with blankets, packed a half dozen PB&J sandwiches, just the way Cas liked them, and brought his angel out to watch the stars.

Once Castiel was snuggled close, munching on a sandwich as he gazed up at the heavenly firmament, Dean cleared his throat.

“Beautiful night out, right?”

Cas beamed. “It’s wonderful, Dean.”

“Not as beautiful as you, though,” Dean added, happy Sam wasn’t out with them to witness such a cheesy line. He pulled a golden ring from his pocket, turning to brush noses with Cas, who hesitantly set down his sandwich.

When Castiel saw the ring, his eyes narrowed. “Dean…”

“Will you marry me?”

Cas’ eyes narrowed further. “Did you turn down my proposal so you could _out-do_ it?”

“I--” Dean kissed the corner of Cas’ mouth, “Does it matter?”

Castiel pulled away, out of the blankets. “Yes!” he replied loudly, “You turned me down because you thought you could do better? Then I will turn _you_ down so _I_ can do better!”

The following month turned out to be proposal hell for all of them, most of all Sam.

Some of them were just stupidly cheesy. Like the time Dean sang Cas a love song during one bar’s karaoke session and finished on one knee. Or when Cas proposed at the honey stand of a crowded Farmer’s Market, declaring Dean was sweeter than any honey.  Dean even going so far as to try to get Sam to _perform a choreographed dance_ with him.

Some were stupidly dangerous, like Castiel nearly burning down the Bunker when he filled his and Dean’s bedroom with candles and roses, or Dean almost crashed the car because he got the bright idea to propose _while_ driving. When Cas asked if Dean would enjoy the message spelled out in dead monster body parts, Sam instantly vetoed.

And, as time went on, some just became ridiculously commonplace. Cas complimenting Dean on the burgers he grilled, Dean replying with _if you love them so much, why don’t you just marry me?_ Or Dean asking if Cas needed anything, to which Cas replied _only your hand in marriage._ A couple of times, the two of them got so lost in each other’s eyes at those offhanded comments that Sam was certain this would be the end of the proposals, but neither one would cave.

Which is why, one day, unbeknownst to Dean or Cas, Sam found the necessary paperwork to marry the two of them himself.

The impromptu wedding, which occurred at the Bunker’s kitchen table over Dean’s freshly baked apple pie, might not have been what Dean or Cas had planned for, but it turned out to be exactly what they wanted. And when the two newly wedded husbands kissed across the table and scooped up the pie to eat on the road, an unplanned honeymoon, Sam finally relaxed.

  
Mission accomplished.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, any kudos or comments you have are greatly appreciated!


End file.
